intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Solanos Family v Oltanis Case
''"We, the Galactic Court Justices.... find in favor of the Royal Family, all evidence were in favor of them, in response all parental rights of Jackson will therefore be given to the Solanos. No visitation, No child support, No rights of custody...." '' -The Galactic Court Justices of the Solanos Family v. Oltanis Case The Solanos Family v. Oltanis Court Case was a landmark event that took place in the Galactic Republic of Tretris. It was a Galactic Court Case that would settle the custody of Royal Family Heir Jackson Solanos. Both sides, the Solanos Royal Family and the Bertholdt Reign, battled over the child for about 4 days before it it was annouced that Jackson Solanos will be rightfully returned to the Solanos. The decision caused a chain of events that lead to the Second Galactic War. This is the second time a courtcase involved the Solanos Royal Family for details see Family vs. Oltanis Synopsis Its been 10 years since Jackson Solanos was kidnapped, for nearly 10 years he was raised under Oltanian supervision by the Oltanian Vernindad, Jacob Bertholdt; the heir to the Bertholdt Royal Blood line. Repeating the same mistake his ancestor Reiner Bertholdt, he sent Jackson to the Republic to be raised by his adoptive aunt and uncle under the Galactic Abroad Program. While Jacob ran the Empire, he would sometimes visit his brother and sister in law to check on Jackson. However something would happen that will change the course of history. One day, the Royal Family of the Republic; Alex and Yslandra Solanos visited the school Jackson was attending, something inside Jackson sparked memories of his childhood, he had a feeling that he knew the Royal Family and wanted to know more. After class instead of returning to his house, Jackson tracked down the Royal Family and began to question them. Alex and Yslandra were baffled at first, they did mention a story that happened 10 years ago, their only child was kidnapped when he was 2 years old, and the family never recovered, Jackson knew those memories as if he was that missing child. However before the three can reconnect Jackson's adoptive aunt and uncle showed up and took the child away. This sparked controversy for the Royal Family. Soon Jacob received word that Jackson was delving into his past, and if he found out it would spell disaster for the Oltanian Royal Blood. Soon word reached Jackson that he'll be sent back to Oltanis where his father will personally educate him. Resisting this Jackson ran away from his aunt and uncle. He was later found by his aunt in the attic of the house where he tried to establish communication with the Solanos. Soon word reached the Solanos that this was transpiring, Alex along with Republic Police surrounded the Bertholdt Manor, they ordered the aunt and uncle a chance to see if Jackson was really the heir that went missing 10 years ago. At first the Uncle disagreed but the Aunt couldn't hold it back and caved and let the Solanos do a bloodwork on the 12 year old. Upon getting Jackson's bloodwork the hospital showed that Jackson was indeed the same heir that disappeared 10 years ago. However Jackson wouldn't let him go without a fight. Jacob contacted the Galactic Court who along with Alex pleaded their case to the justices and they agreed they'll take up their case. Sadly after a 5 day court case, the Galactic Court justices favored the Solanos due to the insurmountable evidence proving that Jackson belong to Alex and Yslandra. Jacob heart broken that he just lost his son left the Court Room, not before declaring the Republic and Empire are going to war. This court case eventually started the Second Galactic War.